1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthosis joint for orthoses for two parts of the body which can be bent and stretched against each other, such as knee or arm orthoses, is provided, wherein the orthosis joint rotationally connects two splints that are each connected to upper and lower parts of the orthosis that can be fastened to the respective part of the body, wherein a pair of splints with orthosis joints are arranged laterally and/or centrally, respectively, on the orthosis, wherein the splints mesh with each other at their ends by way of one or severa common pins or by teeth provided at the ends in the orthosis joint, wherein adjustable end stops for extension, xcex4=0xc2x0, and/or flexion, xcex4=90xc2x0, are provided, and wherein the end stops are adjustable over one or several angular ranges xcex4 so that flexion or extension respectively in the orthosis joint undergoes constant or dynamic braking with an angular range or xcex4 so that flexion or extension respectively in the orthosis joint undergoes constant or dynamic braking within an angular range of xcex4+xcex1 or xcex4xe2x88x92xcex1, xcex1 representing an angle from 3 to 25xc2x0. As a result, a non-braking range of 84xc2x0 maximum ((xcex4 flexion=90xc2x0)xe2x88x92(xcex1=3xc2x0))xe2x88x92((xcex4 extension=0xc2x0)+(xcex1=3xc2x0)) and 40xc2x0 minimum ((xcex4 flexion=90xc2x0)xe2x88x92(xcex1=25xc2x0))xe2x88x92((xcex4 extension=0xc2x0)+(xcex1=25xc2x0)) is established.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EPA 0841 044, for example, discloses an adjustable orthosis joint. Here, the force of a spring is applied to a certain pivoting range of the orthosis that can be adjusted in advance, wherein the action of the spring can be canceled for allowing extension and flexion movements to occur without the application of any force.
EPA 693 276 discloses an orthosis joint for orthoses for two parts of the body which can be bent and stretched against each other, such as knee or arm orthoses, wherein the orthosis joint rotationally connects two splints that are each connect to upper and lower parts of the orthosis that can be fastened to the respective part of the body and wherein a pair of splints with orthosis joints are arranged laterally and/or centrally respectively on the orthosis, wherein the splints mesh with each other at their ends by way of one or several common pins or by teeth provided at the ends in the orthosis joint and wherein adjustable end stops for extension and/or flexion are provided. EPA 633 007 shows a similar structure, but with latches.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an orthosis joint, the extension and flexion range of which being adjustable, wherein motion occurs within a certain range without the application of any force until it meets with a counteracting, braking force prior to reaching the respective end point. This is to serve the purpose of avoiding sudden stress on the ligaments, more specifically on the cruciate ligaments, by causing the patient to meet with perceptible resistance before he reaches the end point. Simultaneously, the return to a neutral position is encouraged as a result thereof.
The solution of this object is achieved by an orthosis joint for orthoses for two parts of the body which can be bent and stretched against each other, such as knee or arm orthoses
According to the invention, an orthosis joint is provided for orthoses for two parts of the body which can be bent and stretched against each other, such as knee or arm orthoses, is provided, wherein the orthosis joint rotationally connects two splints that are each connected to upper and lower parts of the orthosis that can be fastened to the respective part of the body and wherein a pair of splints with orthosis joints are arranged laterally and/or centrally, respectively, on the orthosis, wherein the splints mesh with each other at their ends by way of one or several common pins or by teeth provided at the ends in the orthosis joint and wherein adjustable end stops for extension and/or flexion are provided, wherein the end stops are adjustable over one or several angular ranges xcex4 so that flexion or extension respectively in the orthosis joint undergoes constant or dynamic braking within an angular range of xcex4+xcex1 or xcex4xe2x88x92xcex1, xcex1 representing an angle from 3 to 25xc2x0
Braking may occur pneumatically, hydraulically or by way of an elastic element, for example, a catch releasing a pneumatic or hydraulic member accommodated on the orthosis or joining the elastic element for cooperation upon reaching the certain angular range. The hydraulic member can operate on a basis of low or high viscosity. Braking may also occur mechanically by the friction of at least two parts that mesh with one another upon reaching the certain angular range, wherein plates coated with friction linings may be used, the bearing pressure of which can be made adjustable. Cooperation of friction and elastic elements is also possible like, e.g. a key to which the force of a spring is applied, wherein said force of the spring can be adjustable. The elastic element can be a spring with a constant or dynamic characteristic curve or consist of a natural or synthetic elastomer. The initial position that is, substantially the straightening of the joint, is recovered without a braking force being applied, said braking force only acting in the direction of extension or flexion.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the orthosis joint comprises, in a conventional way, the end pieces of two splints that are attached to the respective orthosis parts and are provided at their ends with meshing teeth, the end pieces of the splints pivoting on respective pins of a base plate connecting said pins. According to the invention, at least one pin is non-rotatably linked to at least one catch which, upon reaching the certain angular range, acts either directly or by way of an intermediate member upon one or several elastic elements. The catch may, for example, be a hook that is connected to the end of a spiral spring which is carried in a casing on the base plate. According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the end pieces are non-rotatably linked to the pins, the catch being an eccentric disk which is non-rotatably linked to the pins and which is brought to frictionally engage an intermediate member after a preset path, the disk eventually causing, in rotational direction of the disk, movement of the intermediate member in the direction of the force of a spring acting upon said intermediate member. The intermediate member acts upon a compression spring, a leaf spring or an elastomer element, the force of the intermediate member that acts upon the spring or the elastomer element being adjustable. Adjustment is performed by way of a regulating screw by means of which a desired bias is realized between the intermediate member and the elastic element. The end stops are adjusted by way of bores or long holes in the end pieces, wherein pins that are stationarily arranged on a cover plate for the end pieces engage into said bores or holes.